Sugarcoating Promises
by Innoverse
Summary: Promises weren't exactly something that Nico had the best experience with. But he knew that this promise was one that he had to keep. Nico angst, Percy/Nico implied bromance. One-shot. Requested by TrueDemigodishness.


_**MOA SPOILERS (if that's a thing still, idk)**_

* * *

**Hey, guys! So here we have number 3 on my requests list... four more to go. Wow, I am being slow. Sorry about that. This way supposed to come out yesterday but... guys I found the whole fifth season of Merlin on YouTube, and spent the entire afternoon watching the 7 episodes I hadn't seen (thanks to not getting BBC and Syfy being really behind) and I cried like a freaking baby on the last episode.**

**But anyways (since none of you care xD), this is some Percy/Nico bromance and Nico angst requested by TrueDemigodishness. I'm sorry, I know you wanted some fluff, too, but... I did fluff last time and the angst just ****_gushed _****out of me... Poor Nico... my bby. Anyways, I hope it's still satisfactory. **

**Enjoy! (I was listening to Stars by the XX while I wrote this... great song)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

_**- Sugarcoating Promises: Nico's POV -**_

* * *

Nico didn't understand why Percy was always credited with having the worst luck. Because Nico was _pretty_ sure that he might top him on that list.

Pacing the small room on the Argo that Leo had managed to scrounge up for him, Nico wondered where his life had gone to crap. There were any number of places—namely that one winter evening when Nico had created that monstrous crack in Camp Half-Blood's dining pavilion—but right now, everything seemed particularly unbearable. He decided to review his current situation. Maybe break it down a little.

Experiencing extreme paranoia, post-traumatic stress disorder, and fear of sleep? Check. Nico wasn't sure if he'd ever sleep soundly with all of the nightmares that he could practically _feel_ lurking on the outskirts of his mind. As of now, he found that he couldn't recall all that much from his time spent inside of the pit. But he had an intensely strong feeling that if he decided to lay down and try to sleep, all of those memories would start rushing back to him. No matter how much he needed sleep, how exhausted he was, that was _not_ something he felt like dealing with in his current emotional state.

Acting as tour guide for a group of demoralized, moderately depressed demigods on one of the biggest quests led in known history? Check. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to lead them all to the House of Hades, but all he knew was that he'd promised Percy and that he damn well was going to try. It wasn't going to be easy, even with some of the most powerful demigods of their age all concentrated on one ship, but Nico wasn't just going to give up because he didn't have confidence. They _had_ to. Unless, you know, they wanted Percy and Annabeth to die in Tartarus and the entire human race to be wiped out. But, you know, no pressure.

And he arrived to his third and final evaluation—grieving the loss of practically the only family you have besides your half sister? Check. Watching Percy and Annabeth fall was like having a chunk of him ripped out, like someone had carved out a hole where his heart should be and left him to bleed. It physically made his chest ache, knowing he was right there, and knowing that_ there was absolutely nothing that he could have done._

Nico had wanted to start screaming and punching things, but he figured that wouldn't help him with convincing the others that he hadn't gone nutty down there. Damaged a bit, yes. Insane, no.

Nico walked over to the wall and let his cheek rest against the cool, hard material, closing his eyes and wondering why the universe had to be so completely and totally unfair to him. Figure out where you belong, lose your sister. Win a war, have to fight another one. Find another sister, loose the only two people who've ever cared about you for the past three years.

He slammed his palm against the wall. Somehow, Nico ended up thinking of Percy more than Annabeth. Percy was practically Nico's best friend... a best friend who'd never stopped looking for Nico even when he hated Percy's guts, who'd trusted and forgiven Nico even after leading him into a trap, had let him crash on his couch when he didn't have a place to stay, who'd come after him to save him even when he'd refused to tell Percy who he was when Percy had had amnesia... the list of things Percy had done for Nico could've gone on forever. He had always been such a good friend to Nico—no matter what he'd done—and Nico hadn't been sure how to repay him. At least, until now.

_"Promise me!"_

And Nico had promised. He remembered those years ago when Percy had made a promise to him... and broke it. Back then, Nico had been so angry and betrayed, thinking that his sister would've been safe with someone so much older (at least, at the time) and so much more experienced... Now, Nico realized Percy had only been _fourteen_. He'd seemed so confident and reassuring back then—Nico couldn't believe he was a _real hero._ But it had all been the shiny glamour of being young and naive. It had been stupid to make him promise his sisters life, and even stupider when he blamed Percy for not being able to follow through with it.

But now, this promise, it was reasonable. At least, Nico hoped it was reasonable. He remembered where the House of Hades was, and remembered most of the way there. It would be really tough, but he could do it. _They_ could do it (Nico had to keep reminding himself he wasn't alone anymore). But Percy's end of the bargain... Nico wasn't sure if he'd end up breaking another promise.

When they'd been on that ledge, there wasn't any sugar coating of feelings. Nico had clearly seen that Percy was terrified—it was the first time he'd ever seen him truly scared, he would admit—but he was determined all the same. That's why Nico had to feel like it was worth it to try and follow through. He was pretty sure he'd probably bruised Jason's ego a little with the 'most powerful demigod in the world' comment, but Nico could care less. He'd never really liked Jason all that much, anyways. Besides, it was the truest statement he could think of. Nobody on the ship at that moment could even begin to understand the extent of the power Percy possessed. It was just something you had to see to believe.

And if he was with Annabeth... Nico was pretty sure they could overcome anything. No, he _knew_ they could overcome anything. He had faith in Percy. Even if it was the last thing he had to hold onto, it was there. So he'd keep up his end of the bargain, and wait for Percy to fulfill his.

Besides, what was a couple monsters to the most powerful duo in the world?

Except... well, maybe it was more than a couple.

* * *

**Ugh, Nico, why are you so unlucky?**

**Anyways, the next request that I will be working on is an... oh god, an Annabeth death scene and Percy afterwards requested by vball17girl. Thanks to everyone who requested for being patient, and everyone I had to decline for being so nice about it... tell you guys what, I'll dedicate this long Thalia fic that's half-finished on my computer to everyone I declined once I finish requests. 'Kay? :)**

**Thanks for dealing with my slow update times. By the way, if you want to talk anytime, I practically live on my tumblr (sallyjacksoning). xD**

**Have a lovely day, everyone. :)**


End file.
